forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Midsummer
Midsummer was a festival that celebrated love and music through feast. It occurred between Flamerule 30 and Eleasis 1 on the Calendar of Harptos. It was a time when love advanced, and it was said the deities themselves took a hand to ensure good weather. If bad weather was experienced on this night it was considered an extremely bad omen. Shieldmeet occurred the day after Midsummer on leap years. On This Day *Worshipers of Akadi gather in the Shaar at the ruins of Blaskaltar, the site of the first known Akadi shrine. *Worshipers of Berronar Truesilver mark this night with chanted prayers, speeches, reports on the workings of the church, and an outdoor festival. *Worshipers of Beshaba engage in revels of rudeness and destruction. *Worshipers of the svirfneblin deity Callarduran Smoothhands observe the Festival of the Ruby at twilight, celebrating the gems hidden in the earth by the Master of Stone. *Priests of the gnomish deity Flandal Steelskin gather to make worked metal offerings, exchange methods, and sell their best works on this day known as the High Forge. *Guardians of Gorm Gulthyn gather for ritual salutes, martial weapons displays, chanted prayers, and the offering of weapons used in a defensive action. *The government of Mulhorand takes a day off and priests of Horus-Re sing songs of praise. *Midsummer morning, priests of Lathander perform the Song of Dawn. *Worshipers of Lliira open a holy festival with the Swords Cast Down ritual in which weapons are thrown on the ground with chanting and covered with fresh flowers. *Worshipers of Loviatar celebrate the Rite of Pain and Purity by dancing in a circle upon broken glass or other sharp objects. *Followers of Marthammor Duin call this day the Hammer and celebrate dwarven craftsmanship. *On Midsummer Night, worshipers of Mielikki observe planting rites and the Wild Ride, when herds of unicorns assemble and allow them to ride bareback through the forest. *Worshipers of Milil celebrate the Grand Revel with feasting, dancing, and the performing of parodies and wicked satire in song. *Worshipers of Oghma make or renew agreements and contracts. *On Midsummer Night, worshipers of the dwarven deity Sharindlar gather around a natural underground pool to dance and perform secret rituals to the Lady of Life. *Worshipers of Silvanus consider Midsummer Night holy, and often give sacrifice by breaking and burying an object constructed of wood. *Worshipers of Shiallia invite friendly creatures to join in feasting, dancing, and singing. *Worshipers of Sune spend the night playing flirtatious games in forests and parks. *Worshipers of Talos call for storms and lightning. *Worshipers of Tymora engage in a night of daring adventure, wild revels, mischievous pranks, and romantic trysts. *Worshipers of the orc deity Yurtrus celebrate the Ceremony of Contagion with bloody sacrifices and then quest to spread disease and death. * The city of Silverymoon celebrates the Feast of Love on Midsummer night. *In , a meteor struck the great forest of Arcorar, obliterating a 100 mi by 30 mi (160 km by 48 km) swath of forest and most of the inhabitants of Uvaeren. This began the Twelve Nights of Fire and effectively cut off Rystall Wood from what was eventually called Cormanthor. *In , Akkabar el Shoon was appointed Syl-Vizar of Memnon when he married Munaa yr Shunnari el Tarshaj as a gift from his father-in-law, Syl-Pasha Kadar. * In , the city of Velen in Tethyr was completely engulfed and destroyed by a great tidal wave. * In 37 DR, great tidal waves once again struck Calimshan and Tethyr. * In 374 DR, on Midsummer Night, the Emerald Enclave, was founded on the island of Ilighôn. * In 713 DR, a brief, tense peace ends and the Weeping War resumes between the Army of Darkness and Cormanthyr. *In 911 DR, forces led by the half-elf wizard warrior Vizar Bollus el Kahdan, doused the undercity of Calimport with oil and set it ablaze. Thinking the Dark Calimport power brokers and criminal organizations neutralized, he declared himself Syl-Pasha. *In 1358 DR, during the Time of Troubles, Mystra's avatar attempted to climb the Celestial Staircase and was destroyed by Helm. *In 1370 DR, a Magefair near Qheldin's Mask descends into anarchy as three clones of Manshoon battle each other and the assembled spellcasters. No less than twenty three wizards, including one of the clones, are killed. *In 1374 DR, the Risen Sun heresy gained widespread popularity when Daelegoth Orndeir, leader of the Brotherhood of the Glorious Sun faction within the church of Lathander, cast Amaunator's eternal sun into the skies above Elversult on the Dragon Coast, replacing the sun with a new, stationary one, and making it permanently high noon across the entire region. *In 1374 DR, stingers (centaurlike scorpion-men) erupted from the Underdark and attacked Murann and settlements along the Trade Way from the Cloud Peaks to the Forest of Tethir. They demanded recompense for all treasure looted from Maztica. Appendix See also * Feast of the Moon * Greengrass * Highharvestide * Midwinter * Shieldmeet * Spring Equinox * Autumn Equinox * Summer Solstice * Winter Solstice References Category:Chronology